Of Lies and Friendships
by Kiraddict
Summary: Who would have thought, that a small lie would be the start of a great friendship? Or maybe even friendship? One thing was clear though: Wang Li now hated Koreans that went by the name 'Im Yong Soo'. mainly SKxHK, with other pairings


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, ayt? *swag*

A/N: This is my second Hetalia fanfic, and I hope it's better (somehow) than the other fanfic... In terms of story development.

It focuses mainly on the pairing South Korea/Hong Kong, though I'm not a HUGE fan of that pair. So...I hope you enjoy it. :D

* * *

It was a beautiful day in a certain neighbourhood; The sky was clear, the sun was out, the weather wasn't unpredictable like a PMS-ing teenage girl, the birds were chirping...You get the idea.

These kinds of days were sort of rare, and you'd expect that one would be out for a good stroll in the park or something. I mean, that's what typical people would do.

Apparently, Li Wang's family wasn't 'typical', if you judge them from the previous sentence, that is.

A brunette in his teens grumbled silently to himself, as he moved huge boxes which were nearly twice his size, up the stairs, into the rooms, you name it, he moves it.

The teen was sweaty from all the hard work, though his facial expression refused to show the stress he was feeling at that moment. He had a slightly short build, and a lean body. His fringe covered most of his face, which probably made it annoying when he wanted to look up, or move, or something.

I mean, seriously; Don't you people find it irritating to have a big clump of hair obstruct your vision?

"Oi, Li! Stay here and take out the things, aru. _Muqin_, _Baba_, and I are just going to get the other stuff, aru." Yelled his older brother, Yao, from the bottom of the stairs.

The male in question just didn't really care at that time.

After hearing the car's engine run noisily and eventually become more silent, he took it as a signal for the awaited moment.

Break Time.

Since the past six hours of unpacking and moving things into rooms, whether upstairs or downstairs, the Chinese teen hadn't taken a single break, and he was silently wondering how the other members of the family were able to keep up.

Well, they're Asian.

Cue awesome hairflip.

As Li leaned his head back on a random wall in a random hallway, next to some random boxes, he slowly began to relax his tired body.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

He began to feel himself losing consciousness and slowly drift into lala-land.

Ding-Dong!

Until fate decided to play a mean and cruel joke on him.

With a groan, Li decided to drag his body up onto his feet and attend to the door.

Slowly.

Whoever it was at the door could wait; His muscles, however, couldn't.

He began to take some more steps towards the staircase, when the doorbell began to ring incessantly and quite annoyingly.

The Chinese felt a vein throb angrily on his forehead.

A few painful seconds later, and Li was already at the door, opening it only slightly, just to be greeted with a...

...Fist.

A fist clothed in white was staring at his face. Or vise versa. The owner of the fist seemed to not notice the other male's presence.

Li cleared his throat, to catch the stranger's attention. It seemed to work, since the anonymous kid flashed a sheepish smile at him.

"Ah, hello...Um, nice day, daze?" Li stared blankly at the newcomer. He wasn't in the mood to deal with annoyingly creepy strangers with verbal ticks, and if it weren't for the fact that he was brought up in a decent family with manners, he would've slammed the door in the other boy's face.

Which is why Li just pointed at a huge box near the door, which had an equally huge label with the word "Wang ( 王)" on it.

The other boy blinked, seemingly understanding what he meant. At least he wasn't an idiot.

"Ah. So you're Chinese?" He blurted out awkwardly. Li stared.

"C-can you...Understand me?" He spoke slowly, and Li wanted to roll his eyes so badly. Unfortunately, it was bad manners to do that to a stranger.

"A bit." He spoke his English with the best Chinese accent that he could muster. Which wasn't hard at all, since he already had some accent to begin with.

"Oh. I'm Im Yong Soo, or Yong Soo for short." He said it in a painfully slow manner, which the Chinese boy found quite annoying.

"We live next door, and my mom wanted to give this to you." He handed a bowl of sorts. Li accepted it and muttered a small 'thanks'.

"So...No one's home?" Li nodded, and decided to focus his attention on the floor instead.

Not of Yong Soo, though, who bounced back and forth on his heels.

"So...I'll see you around, you know..." Li internally snorted; he didn't have any intentions of meeting the Korean boy again. Really.

And it's not as if they'd meet again, though they're neighbours...And all.

"..At school." Yong Soo finished. The Chinese's eyes widened slightly.

"Eh?"

_I don't think I heard right..._

"Um, I said we'll see each other again soon. At school?" He repeated slowly, still under the impression that the other boy couldn't understand him well.

_Idiot. I'm foreign, not stupid._

__"I mean, we go to the same school... You will be, at least, or so my mom said..."

And that, my dear readers, was the start of a great friendship.

Wang Li was fully aware of the imminent migraines he would be having, due to the Yang Soe?

He didn't even bother to remember the boy's name, which is a sign that he really didn't care. Li normally remembered people's names and stuff.

I mean, he's **Asian**.

He uttered a small goodbye, and started to close the door a bit, when he heard the familiar honk of his car.

His family was back.

"Oh hey, Yong Soo. Would you like to stay for dinner?" He heard his mother's sing-song voice chirp from afar, impending even more doom on the Chinese teen.

Well. Stuff happens.

Yong Soo grinned, which only made Li's mood darken even more.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! ^ ^

I hope you liked it... This pairing's not that popular, so while writing this, I was worried that not many people would read this and stuff...

Please review and alert, if you'd like. o w o

* Hong Kong's name isn't really Li. He doesn't have an official human name; I just searched for a human name (uncreatively) for him, and 'Li' was one of the first names that I found... :/

Cookies for all those who review this chappie~ 3

/is shot/


End file.
